1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dust-removing device for the dust-collecting tank of a dust-collecting machine, particularly to one installed inside the dust-collecting tank and able to conveniently and quickly remove dust adhered therein, unnecessary to remove the dust-collecting tank from a dust-collecting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dust-collecting machine 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a bottom base 11 provided thereon with a blower 12 having a wind-sucking opening 121 and a wind outlet 122, and a dust-collecting base 13 connected with the wind outlet 122 of the blower 12 by a wind duct 14. A dust-collecting bag 15 is fitted under the dust-collecting base 13 and a dust-collecting tank 16 having a permeative function is positioned on the topside of the dust-collecting base 13. When the blower 12 is operated, piping connected with the wind-sucking opening 121 will produce a vacuum sucking force to suck dust into the blower 12, and then the dust will drop into the dust-collecting bag 15 through the wind outlet 122, the wind dust 14 and the dust-collecting base 13. The dust-collecting tank 16 positioned on the dust-collecting base 13 has a main function of air exhausting in the process of dust collection, therefore its exhausting capacity and smoothness greatly influence the effect of dust collection. To increase the exhausting effectiveness of the dust-collecting tank 16, a filter tank 162 made of filter paper is always installed in the in interior of an outer frame 161, having its inner circumferential wall formed with numerous serrated folds so as to enlarge its surface for contacting the outside and increase an extent of wind exhausting. Besides, common filter paper is formed with very fine air-permeating holes, preventing micro dust from exhausted therethrough.
However, such a conventional dust-collecting tank 16 has the following defects.
1. After used for a period of time, the air-permeating holes of the filter tank 162 of the dust-collecting tank 16 will be blocked up by fine dust adhered therein, therefore it is necessary to remove the adhered dust regularly to maintain excellent effect of air exhausting. Since the filter tank 162 has no dust-removing device provided inside, it has to be removed from the dust-collecting base 13 to be cleaned up by cleaning instruments such as an air spraying gun or a brush, and then it is again assembled with the dust-collecting base 13, thus complicating process of dust removal.
2. The filter tank 162 has its inner circumferential wall formed with numerous serrate folds to increase its surface for contacting the outside and among these serrated folds are formed numerous folded grooves 1621, which cause much difficulty in the process of cleaning the filter tank 162.